fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquarennis
Aquarennis '(アクアレニス Akuarenisu'') is an ancient Dragon, the foster father of Mizuna Skyletter and the teacher of Eligio Skyletter. He was first revealed disguised like a Human, by request of Mizuna, that didn't want to show Eligio the cruel past. Appearance Aquarennis is a blue dragon, representing the water element. He takes the appearance of a chinese dragon, with pure white, silky hair that covers the back of his entire body and his eyes. He's got a long, scaled ans serpentine body. He's got long barbels, that, when combined with pectoral fins, give him a watery look. He has a very long body, that no one has ever seen the ending. He needs to have, at least, his tail inside water, which constrain him from flying for so long as other dragons, because he breathes from gills. In his human form, Aquarennis keeps his very long hair, that resembles smoke. He wears it in a long ponytail and two smaller ones falling to the front. He wears a traditional Japanese outfit: metal shoulder pads with oriental patterns that resemble fish scales, a white haori ''with red details on the sleeves, a grey ''kosode ''that reveals part of his chest and a grey ''hakama. He is also seen carrying a big scroll and a necklace made with giant beads. He wears white tabi ''and straw sandals, as well as grey gauntlets. Personality Aquarennis is characterized as the smartest of all Dragons. He is extremely smart, being able to have visions from the future and to see the future with his water orb. At his great age, Aquarennis tends to have his eyes closed or squinting. He is portrayed and described as the wisest and most knowledgeable dragon of all time. He can read through one's mind and does not let himself be taken by one's intentions. He quickly understood that Eligio was seeking power and knowledge, a selfish attitude. Mizuna states that "''Even though he talks in an ancient language, his words have meaning and speak always truth!". History Several years ago, Mizuna, the mother of Eligio, was found uncounscious on her home town in Joya, by Aquarennis. He took her to his small temple, carved on a rock, where he trained her throughout the years. Mizuna managed to enter a Guild, where she was successful. After marrying, she moved to Joya's capital, where she got pregnant of Eligio. After her husband died, she and her baby boy went living with Aquarennis, who took care of them like family. With his powerful and knowledgeable Magic, Aquarennis used 'Time Exile '''to protect them from war and, as stated by Mizuna, his duty was to "''protect him from pain, from the suffering of the war". Weakened from the birth, Mizuna did not make it and she died during the exile. Aquarennis used his Human form to raise Eligio with the strength needed to survive. After the boy grew up, Aquarennis predicted his future and it said "Where the hidden flames lie, a hero shall rise, the darkness shall be extinguished, the water cleanses all...". Eligio grew up with that prediction on his mind, training alongside Aquarennis. Unlike most Humans, while he did train with a dragon, he never learned Dragon Slayer Magic. Magic and Abilities 'Reader of History '(史の読者 Fumito no Dokusha): With this ancient and forbidden technique, Aquarennis can predict the future. He can both use his mind or the orb of time to read one's destiny. Reader of History is both a Holder and Caster-type Magic, only known by Aquarennis. *'Daikokuten '(大黒天 Large Black Heaven): According to Buddhism, Daikokuten is the god of time. Since his water orb reads through the lines of time, it was named after the great god of time. It is a simple bubble of water, that is actually solid, that can reflect one's future. 'Time Exile '(時の亡命 Toki no Bōmei): By creating a sphere surrounding the chosen targets (both living beings or not), Aquarennis can completely shut down said target to a different dimension, where they are exiled from space and time, only released when wanted. If the targets are living beings, their aging process stops, and they are released from the exile with the age and appeareance they started with. '''Elemental Magic: While he is the Dragon that symbolizes water, he can use several types of elemental spells, especially on his human form. He teached some to Eligio Skyletter. Human Form: He was able of transforming into a Human. He can change his voice too and can use his spells. Trivia *He is voiced by Hōchū Ōtsuka. Category:Dragon Category:Dragons